Many user interfaces utilize icons for accessing various applications. Currently, these applications may be organized according to a user-defined arrangement or a default arrangement. While such a configuration may provide the user with access to the desired applications, oftentimes this arrangement does not maximize efficiency in using the particular device that runs the applications.